


wide awake

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: fluffy february fics [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, as in they gon' fuck post-fic, no beta we die like men, y'all don't wanna see me write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Are you sure you’re not tired? You’ve been lying here ever since you came home.”“’m fine.” Buck insists, words quickly followed by a yawn.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: fluffy february fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> i, uh... don't know what this is? the original idea was hella fluffy but it kinda got carried away and...well, this happened

Eddie slowly closes Christopher’s door, padding his way quietly to his and Buck’s room. As expected, he found his boyfriend exactly where he left him; lying face-down on their bed clad only in a pair of Eddie’s light grey sweatpants.

Eddie takes a moment to admire the view, the curve of Buck’s spin, the long expanse of his pale skin, the sharp jut of his shoulder blades. He really is gorgeous.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Buck sasses, but the words come out muffled since his face is currently buried into a pillow. Eddie rolls his eyes and steps into the room, letting the soft glow of the bedside lamp guide his way as he slips out of his jeans and sweater inn favour of a pair of tattered sleep shorts. It’s summer, it’s hot, and the thought of sleeping in anything more makes him shudder.

Kneeling on the edge of the bed, by Buck’s feet, he runs a finger down the exposed sole of his boyfriend’s foot. Buck groans in protest, doing little more than kick half-heartedly towards Eddie in an attempt to shoo him off. Eddie snorts.

He crawls his way closer to Buck, hovering over the length of his body and leaning his face down to rest his chin in the dip between the man’s shoulders. He keeps his voice soft as he asks, “Are you sure you’re not tired? You’ve been lying here ever since you came home.”

“’m fine.” Buck insists, words quickly followed by a yawn. He twists his face away from the pillow, frowning in betrayal of his own body, and lets out a deep sigh. “Now, at least.”

Eddie smiles, lifting himself a few inches from Buck’s back and brushing hair out of Buck’s eyes. Buck leans into the touch like an attention-seeking cat, chasing after his hand until Eddie settle it against his neck, stroking the pad of his thumb along the curve of his cheekbone.

“I missed you.” Buck admits, tiredly blinking up at Eddie and smiling sweetly. Eddie knows how he feels, he felt it himself all day; he’d had the day off and, with Christopher at school for the most part, it had been rather lonely.

Humming in agreement, Eddie lowers his face just enough to press a soft kiss to the skin of Buck’s shoulder blade. Buck chuckles, shuffling his body around until he’s lying on his back and smiling up at Eddie. His hair looks almost ginger under this light, soft and angelic in a way that has Eddie’s heart fluttering.

“I think you missed.” Buck smirks and, before Eddie can respond, a hand curls around the back of his neck and he’s being pulled down into a kiss.

It’s not soft or sweet or gentle. It’s a kiss of possession, of claiming, of desire and passion and longing. A day’s worth of kisses in one. They fall into one another, all hands and teeth, bruising and biting, a dance of lust and love with “I love you” whispered between moans.

Sinking his fingers deep into Buck’s hair, he’s glad that he’d decided to keep it long because it allows Eddie to draw needy whines from him when he pulls at it just harsh enough to lift Buck’s head up from the pillow. They continue their zealous pace for a few minutes, Eddie drinking in all that Buck has to offer. He feels almost like laughing into the kiss, if he weren’t so uninterested in pulling away.

Buck’s hands dig into is back, holding him tight and safe and that thought alone makes Eddie a little less desperate in his kiss, slowing them back down until his kisses turn soft and light and he gradually moves back.

He gives Buck one last kiss before pulling away. Buck holds him tighter for a moment, but then he lets his arms fall to allow Eddie to move. Eddie rolls off of him, flopping down into the space on the bed beside Buck and smiling up at the ceiling.

It takes a moment for him to catch his breath and then he speaks up, smiling over at Buck, “That better?”

Buck laughs, breathy and light. His palm flips upwards, an open invitation that Eddie takes willingly as he laces their fingers together. “Much.”

“You still tired?” He hints, quirking a single brow and hoping Buck gets the message. He does, naturally, and his face splits into a predatory grin as he shifts onto his side and leans closer once again.

Blowing cold air over Eddie’s ear, Buck blinks up at him through his eyelashes and God, he’s so unbelievably attractive – Eddie hopes he knows just how beautiful he is. When he speaks, his voice is barely more than a low growl that sends shivers down Eddie’s spine.

“I’m wide awake, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! pls drop some kudos/comments if y'all liked this <3


End file.
